


The Last Lass of Cardolan

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections of the last survivor as Cardolan is overrun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Lass of Cardolan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I dance among the tall trees, ignoring my doom.  There is no hope left, I know it, but I will be happy for whatever time remains to me.  The orcs will not come into the Old Forest; no sane person would.

We tried to grow trees in Cardolan; they all failed. Bushes we could manage, blueberries and currents and gooseberries, blackberries and raspberries:  those grew in abundance and the twittery birds flew to them.

I dip my head and swirl in the Old Forest, knowing I must return to the profane world soon.  I will die then, but for now, not.

 

.


End file.
